1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to microelectronic devices and fabrication methods thereof, and, more particularly, to techniques for enhancing the performance of microelectronic transistors and fabrication methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field effect transistors (FET), also referred to as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors, are commonly utilized in integrated circuit devices including logic, memory, and microprocessor devices widely used in consumer and industrial applications. Generally, there is a small contact area margin in high-density synchronous random access memory (SRAM) devices and other at-pitch and random logic circuits between the interconnect contact and the gate electrode. Accordingly, there remains a need for a new technique for enhancing the performance and manufacturability of microelectronic transistors and fabrication methods.